fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Pizzeria GOLD
Papa's Pizzeria GOLD is the second of Papa Louie's cooking games developed by Fortune's Wings Studios in partnership with Flipline Studios. It was released worldwide for tablets and smartphones on December 30th, 2018. The workers are Roy and Joy, and players can create their own Custom Workers as well. The game is set in the city of Tastyville. On April 23rd, 2019, the game received a massive overhaul, to "distinguish it more from the original Pizzeria trilogy", according to the director of Fortune's Wings Studios. First of all, Lucy is the only new local, starting April 23rd. In addition, holidays and ranks are abolished. Instead, the standard roster of ingredients is now much more massive. Customers are unlocked on certain days, and new ingredients are unlocked by completing achievements within the game (for example, after serving 175 orders with Rustic Romana Sauce, Pesto Sauce is unlocked). Up to fourteen customers can arrive in a single day, not including the Closers. New Features Creating customers is a new feature in this game. There are eight slots where customers created in Papa Louie Pals can be unlocked. From the main menu, players can create orders and Style B outfits. They can also view their customers' Flipdecks from Papa Louie Pals. Creating specials is another new feature in this game. Each time a Special Recipe is given to the worker by a customer, it will be a blank card. The worker must make a ticket and give their Special a creative name. Locals Bold indicates a Closer * Lucy Closers Bold indicates a new local * Lucy (Monday) * Sarge Fan (Tuesday) * Bertha (Wednesday) * Quinn (Thursday) * Allan (Friday) * Xandra (Saturday) * Jojo (Sunday) Customers (in order of appearance) * Kingsley (tutorial) * Luxor (after tutorial) * Elle (Day 2) * Big Pauly (Day 2) * Janana (Day 3) * Prudence (Day 3) * Skyler (Day 4) * Timm (Day 4) * Amy (Day 5) * Little Edoardo (Day 5) * James (Day 6) * Willow (Day 7) * Yui (Day 7) * Olga (Day 8) * Captain Cori (Day 9) * Fernanda (Day 10) * Professor Fitz (Day 11) * Moe (Day 12) * Mousse (Day 14) * Mayor Mallow (Day 15) * Perri (Day 16) * Iggy (Day 17) * Peggy (Day 18) * Koilee (Day 20) * Kenji (Day 21) * Mindy (Day 22) * Olivia (Day 23) * Whippa (Day 25) * Bruna Romano (Day 26) * Austin (Day 27) * Rhonda (Day 29) * Lisa (Day 30) * Trishna (Day 31) * Radlynn (Day 33) * Maggie (Day 34) * Scarlett (Day 36) * Yippy (Day 38) * Penny (Day 39) * Wally (Day 41) * Hacky Zak (Day 42) * Tony (Day 44) * Emmlette (Day 46) * Taylor (Day 48) * Greg (Day 50) * Tyson (Day 52) * Liezel (Day 54) * Pinch Hitwell (Day 55) * Scooter (Day 57) * Edna (Day 59) * Vincent (Day 61) * Cecilia (Day 63) * Cletus (Day 65) * Ivy (Day 66) * Rico (Day 68) * Rita (Day 70) * Chester (Day 72) * Clover (Day 74) * Hope (Day 76) * Sienna (Day 78) * Kahuna (Day 79) * Akari (Day 81) * Gloria (Day 83) * Whiff (Day 85) * Julep (Day 87) * Utah (Day 89) * Vicky (Day 91) * Matt (Day 93) * Skip (Day 95) * Sasha (Day 97) * Felix (Day 100) * Johnny (Day 102) * Alberto (Day 104) * Shannon (Day 106) * Crystal (Day 108) * Steven (Day 110) * Cameo (Day 112) * Gino Romano (Day 114) * Wylan B (Day 117) * Xolo (Day 119) * Deano (Day 121) * Wendy (Day 123) * Mary (Day 125) * LePete (Day 127) * Santa (Day 129) * Arrow (Day 132) * Gremmie (Day 134) * Indigo (Day 136) * Doan (Day 138) * Duke Gotcha (Day 140) * Cooper (Day 142) * Franco (Day 145) * Zoe (Day 147) * Tohru (Day 149) * Cherissa (Day 151) * Mitch (Day 153) * Boomer (Day 155) * Carlo Romano (Day 157) * Chuck (Day 159) * Foodini (Day 161) * Georgito (Day 164) * Ripley (Day 166) * Mandi (Day 168) * Ember (Day 170) * Rudy (Day 172) * Nevada (Day 174) * Marty (Day 176) * Hugo (Day 178) * Nick (Day 180) * Connor (Day 183) * Clair (Day 185) * Kayla (Day 187) * Robby (Day 189) * Brody (Day 191) * Hank (Day 194) * Sue (Day 197) * Papa Louie (Day 200) Ingredients Crusts * Traditional Crust (start) * Garlic Knot Crust (serve 200 orders with Traditional Crust) * Cheese Stuffed Crust (serve 200 orders with Garlic Knot Crust) * Bruschetta Crust (serve 200 orders with Cheese Stuffed Crust) * Pizza Bagel Crust (serve 200 orders with Pasta Bowl Crust) * Crispy Crust (start) * Pretzel Crust (serve 200 orders with Crispy Crust) * Quesadilla Crust (serve 200 orders with Pretzel Crust) * Buttermilk Crust (serve 200 orders with Quesadilla Crust) * Thick Crust (start) * Whole Wheat Crust (serve 200 orders with Thick Crust) * Tomato Basil Crust (serve 200 orders with Whole Wheat Crust) * Honey Herb Crust (serve 200 orders with Tomato Basil Crust) Sauces * Papa's Marinara (start) * Buffalo Sauce (serve 175 orders with Papa's Marinara) * Thai Chili Sauce (serve 175 orders with Buffalo Sauce) * Puttanesca Sauce (serve 175 orders with Thai Chili Sauce) * Tapenade (serve 175 orders with Puttanesca Sauce) * Rustic Romana (start) * Pesto Sauce (serve 175 orders with Rustic Romana) * Olive Oil (serve 175 orders with Pesto Sauce) * Wild Onion Sauce (serve 175 orders with Olive Oil) * Scampi Sauce (start) * Creamy Garlic Sauce (serve 175 orders with Scampi Sauce) * Vodka Sauce (serve 175 orders with Creamy Garlic Sauce) * BBQ Sauce (serve 175 orders with Vodka Sauce) Cheeses * Mozzarella Blend (start) * Parmigiano (serve 300 orders with Mozzarella Blend) * Smoked Cheddar (serve 300 orders with Parmigiano) * Provolone (start) * Ricotta (serve 300 orders with Provolone) * Fontina (serve 300 orders with Ricotta) Toppings * Onions (start) * Banana Peppers (serve 30 orders with Onions) * Spinach (serve 30 orders with Banana Peppers) * Prosciutto (serve 30 orders with Spinach) * Asiago Cheese (serve 30 orders with Prosciutto) * Pimento Olives (serve 30 orders with Asiago Cheese) * Portobello Mushrooms (serve 30 orders with Pimento Olives) * Pepperoni (start) * Bacon (serve 30 orders with Pepperoni) * Fresh Mozzarella (serve 30 orders with Bacon) * Fried Onion Ring (serve 30 orders with Fresh Mozzarella) * Fresh Garlic (serve 30 orders with Fried Onion Ring) * Schnitzel (serve 30 orders with Fresh Garlic) * Mac & Cheese (serve 30 orders with Schnitzel) * Sausage (start) * Black Olives (serve 30 orders with Sausage) * Ham (serve 30 orders with Black Olives) * Pepperjack Cheese (serve 30 orders with Ham) * Broccoli (serve 30 orders with Pepperjack Cheese) * Salami (serve 30 orders with Broccoli) * Smoked Salmon (serve 30 orders with Salami) * Mushrooms (start) * Chicken (serve 30 orders with Mushrooms) * Basil Leaf (serve 30 orders with Chicken) * Jalapeños (serve 30 orders with Basil Leaf) * Philly Steak (serve 30 orders with Jalapenos) * Cajun Shrimp (serve 30 orders with Philly Steak) * Sweet Potato (serve 30 orders with Cajun Shrimp) * Green Peppers (start) * Tomatoes (serve 30 orders with Green Peppers) * Anchovies (serve 30 orders with Tomatoes) * Fried Eggplant (serve 30 orders with Anchovies) * Fried Calamari (serve 30 orders with Fried Eggplant) * Artichoke Heart (serve 30 orders with Fried Calamari) * Red Peppers (start) * Meatballs (serve 30 orders with Red Peppers) * Pineapple (serve 30 orders with Meatballs) * Capicola (serve 30 orders with Pineapple) * Soppressata (serve 30 orders with Capicola) * Pulled Pork (serve 30 orders with Soppressata) Category:Games Category:Games by Decideueyefan1